


Círculo completo

by inner_angel



Series: Tres Momentos Sobre un Mismo Desencuentro [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el dolor absoluto se encuentra una clase de belleza, que es eterna, y en el sacrificio, un amor que no tiene fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Círculo completo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanneDistte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/gifts).



> Serie: Tres Momentos Sobre un Mismo Desencuentro.
> 
> Tres one-shots con tres puntos de vista distintos acerca de la intensa relación amor/odio entre los hermanos Uchiha. Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que jamás será. Dedicado a Joanne_distte que me animó a plasmar mi amor eterno por este bromance. (Publicado originalmente en mi LJ)
> 
> Nota: Este fic corresponde a “lo que fue”, es decir que está todo basado en el canon y sigue algunos momentos del camino de los hermanos hasta su encuentro final. 
> 
> Advertencias: Contiene incesto, necrofilia, dub-con y ANGST.

-o-

Gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro expuesto, tamborileando un ritmo fúnebre en sus oídos. A las puertas de la muerte, se sentía más vivo que nunca; animado ante la última misión que le quedaba por cumplir: Devolver a su hermano todo lo que le había quitado, robándose a sí mismo de lo que más deseaba.

Era la poesía de la miseria, recitada al ritmo irregular de los últimos latidos de su corazón.

Levantando su mano con esfuerzo, dos dedos hicieron contacto con la frente de su hermano, el gesto travieso de antaño diluyéndose con lentitud en una caricia manchada de sangre, como lo estaba todo en sus vidas.

Por sus labios pasó un susurro y una sonrisa.

Ahora sería libre de sus cadenas y con él, también lo sería Sasuke.

 

**-(I)-**

 

“Sasuke, ven aquí.”

“No.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque Nii-san está molesto conmigo…”. Con puños apretados y balanceándose sobre sus talones, Sasuke le esquivó la mirada, dejándola fija en el suelo delante de sus pies. Un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, completando la habitual imagen de testarudez e inseguridad que nunca fallaba en apretar el corazón de Itachi.

“¿Por qué estaría molesto?” inquirió con seriedad, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

“Porque jugué con tus cosas sin tu permiso”. Y estando de pie en medio de dichas cosas, era muy difícil negar la travesura.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Itachi se tragó una sonrisa.

“No estoy molesto contigo, Sasuke”.

“¿No?”

“No”.

El pequeño levantó el rostro enseguida, sus ojos brillando entre el alivio y la alegría al confirmar la sinceridad de su hermano. Sin esperar más invitaciones, echó a correr hacia él, parloteando con entusiasmo sobre todo lo que había hecho en la academia ese día y lo mucho que quería enseñarle su progreso.

“¿Cuándo vas a llevarme a entrenar de nuevo?” reclamó con un puchero en los labios. “Siempre estás muy ocupado”.

Su inocencia era refrescante. No había dudas ni maldad en un niño que confiaba ciegamente en cada una de las palabras de su hermano mayor.

En medio de la tormenta de engaños y decepciones en la que ambos vivían atrapados, ¿cómo podía él mantenerse así? Tan completamente ajeno al terror que estaba por tocar a su puerta. Tan dulce. Tan inocente...

Un kunai cortando su suave garganta cambiaría la ilusión de su mundo, por la realidad.

Pronto, Itachi les mataría a todos.

Pronto, Itachi mataría a Sasuke.

 

**-(II)-**

 

Con ojos velados por las lágrimas, Itachi volvió el rostro para verle, por primera vez, tal y como le vería por el resto de sus días: roto.

Roto bajo el golpe imperdonable de una traición que no tenía otra justificación posible más que su propia debilidad.

Con un par de convulsiones, los ojos vueltos blancos hacia el cielo, el menudo cuerpo de Sasuke se desplomó por segunda vez al suelo. La explosión de adrenalina de aquel rencor recién nacido se había consumido por entero, demasiado intenso para ser contenido en el alma de un chiquillo ingenuo.

Incapaz entonces de decidir entre irse o acercarse, Itachi se quedó donde estaba, obligándose a sí mismo a grabar de forma permanente en su retina y en su cerebro y en su alma, la noción cierta de que su hermanito había intentado matarle con un kunai por la espalda.

Él, que había sido incapaz de acabar con la vida de Sasuke esa noche, ahora sabía con absoluta certeza que su hermano le superaría sólo para poder matarle; y que sólo por su mano, Itachi se entregaría a la muerte.

Una inesperada calma le embriagó mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, hambriento por ver más de cerca ese rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, salpicado con la sangre de sus padres, contraído en una mueca de dolor ajena a sus años. Inclinándose sobre él, apartó los rebeldes mechones negros con cuidado, acariciándole las mejillas y borrando los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas con las que antes había suplicado por su vida sin necesidad. Con el pulgar trazó el contorno de sus labios, imaginando una sonrisa en lugar de la tristeza que le tiraba de las comisuras. Una ligera presión y la boca se abrió con un gemido suave. Sasuke se agitó en sus pesadillas.

Desechando racionalidad a cambio de necesidad, lo alzó en sus brazos y cerró sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta, saboreando los últimos rastros de esa deliciosa pureza que él mismo había destrozado. Tocó la pequeña lengua con la suya y de inmediato un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, rodando también por el rostro de su hermanito y dejando a su paso las huellas de su vergüenza.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció, respondiendo instintivamente a la profundidad de sus besos, e Itachi lo abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de hacer de lo imposible, algo eterno.

Nunca antes se había permitido una pérdida de control sobre sus sentimientos como aquella.

Y ya nunca más lo haría de nuevo.

“Es por esto que tengo que ser yo, Sasuke”, explicó en un susurro angustiado contra sus labios.

“Yo, quien te lo quite todo”.

“Yo, quien te lo devuelva”.

 

**-(III)-**

 

Una fuerte ráfaga agitaba la superficie de las aguas que les separaban, salpicando sus ropas ya empapadas con el frío del invierno por venir. Entre ellos se comprimían, invisibles, las fuerzas incontenibles de sus voluntades, tan sinceras como eran opuestas en sus objetivos.

Naruto trataba de retenerle a su lado.

Sasuke trataba de marcharse, cortando viejos lazos que él mismo había vuelto a atar sin darse cuenta.

Incluso a la distancia, el joven Uchiha podía ver con claridad el azul vibrante de aquellos ojos vivaces tornándose rojos por el chakra maligno del Kyuubi. Podía ver como su tonto compañero temblaba de rabia y de frustración, haciendo vibrar el aire a su alrededor. Sus gritos sonaban distorsionados en sus oídos, ininteligibles más allá de los sentimientos básicos que comunicaban: lealtad, compasión, amor… meras ilusiones a las que sólo se aferran los estúpidos que se niegan a enfrentar la verdadera naturaleza humana.

No. Era mucho más fácil dejarse consumir por la oscuridad latiendo en su cuello; por aquellas emociones intensas arraigadas en sus entrañas, que alimentaban de forma ilimitada su nuevo poder. Su odio igualaba el chakra masivo del nueve colas sin dificultad y lo hacía todo mucho más intenso, más placentero… y por un momento Sasuke se convenció de que era otro y no él, quien golpeaba y arañaba y atravesaba carne y hueso con un puño teñido de rojo.

_¡Qué manera tan ridícula de morir, Naruto!_

Con las primeras gotas de lluvia la sobriedad volvió a por venganza, trayéndole de vuelta al presente y haciendo que el naranja y el rojo tendidos frente a él, le quemasen las retinas.

En su mente, la letanía interminable de una verdad inconfesable, le daba la única razón legítima que tenía para marcharse con la muerte manchando sus manos.

Que no era su odio.

Que no era su venganza.

Ni siquiera era por obtener poder.

Era una verdad mucho más sencilla…

_“Tú no le puedes reemplazar, Naruto”._

Inclinándose ante la forma ahora inconsciente de su compañero, le robó de los labios un perdón que le supo amargo.

_“Tú no le puedes reemplazar, Naruto”._

 

**-(IV)-**

“Te estás quedando ciego”.

Era cierto y ambos lo sabían bien. Sus ojos se apagaban con la sentencia inequívoca del Mangekyo Sharingan. Pero las sombras crecientes no molestaban a Itachi. Él ya no podía verle con claridad ni en sus recuerdos, así que poco le importaba ahora el conservar la vista sólo para ver como el odio había marcado el rostro de Sasuke con los años.

Los fantasmas en su memoria eran más misericordiosos con él.

El hombre a su lado se estiró perezosamente antes de tenderse de costado, más cerca de él. Dedos helados comenzaron a trazar los contornos de sus pectorales y él luchó como siempre contra el instinto de apartarlos con un manotazo.

“Sólo hay un camino para salvarte de la oscuridad permanente” un dejo de burla se coló en su voz, como si él ya conociese de antemano su respuesta… como si él, realmente, lo supiese todo. “Tú ya sabes cuál es”.

“¿Es eso lo que deseas de mí?” Itachi habló por fin, esperando recibir algún indicativo sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Madara y su repentino interés por su estado de salud y –más preocupante todavía– su velada curiosidad por su tonto hermanito menor.

“De un modo u otro yo obtendré lo que deseo”, el aliento en su oído era tan cálido como repulsivo. “¿Qué es lo que deseas tú, Itachi?”

_¿Qué deseaba…?_

La respuesta, era siempre, un imposible.

 

**-(V)-**

 

La regadera abierta a toda potencia sobre su cabeza no era suficiente para ahogar los siseantes gemidos a sus espaldas.

Si pudiera apagar esos ruidos, anular la repulsión en su estómago y desconectar su mente, resultaría mucho más fácil ignorar quién era el que le embestía por detrás. Podría entonces pretender con más facilidad que no le asqueaba aquella piel fría y escamosa, que no le mareaba la áspera lengua enrollándose en su cuello, que no deseaba arrancarle las entrañas cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

“¡Asssí mi pequeño Sssasuke, sssiiii… voy a llenarte el culo hassta hacerte reventar!”

Pero ni siquiera aquella intensa repulsión traía consigo el arrepentimiento. Su cuerpo era sólo una herramienta; su dignidad, un precio justo para obtener su venganza.

Tampoco podía negar que una parte de sí mismo disfrutaba de aquellas degradantes vejaciones sexuales. Como un cerdo que se revuelca en el lodo para refrescarse, Sasuke se empapaba de nuevas razones para mantener fresco su creciente odio por el hombre que le había empujado a llevar esa vida.

Uchiha Itachi.

Con su recuerdo no tardaba en acelerársele el pulso, su cuerpo respondiendo enseguida a la estimulación forzada, obligándole a llevar su mano a la erección entre sus piernas. Y respondía porque Sasuke cerraba los ojos y se masturbaba pensando en Itachi; pensando que era Itachi quien se forzaba en él, embistiéndole desde atrás con la misma violencia con la que los había asesinado a todos.

Pronto eran unas manos ásperas de dedos largos y uñas negras apretando la carne de sus caderas; eran los finos labios cerrándose con crueldad sobre el pulso en su cuello; era la voz profunda reverberando en su cuerpo, mientras follaban como animales. Sin poder contenerse más comenzó a gemir, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás e igualando cada embestida con toda la fuerza que podía. Vagamente sintió la respuesta de Orochimaru, redoblando sus esfuerzos, animando su pérdida de control con palabras soeces.

_“Itachi”._

Enseguida Itachi le respondía susurrando su nombre contra la piel húmeda de su nuca. Estaban de nuevo apretados en la pequeña bañera de casa, él jugaba con un pato de hule mientras su hermano tallaba diligentemente su espalda, deshaciendo con ello la tensión de sus músculos cansados luego de entrenar juntos. Pero el calor que emanaba desde su cuerpo pronto comenzaba a quemarle en lugar de confortarle, los brazos y piernas que le rodean dejaban de protegerle para empezar a sofocarle… entonces Itachi le mordía con fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la carne y Sasuke perdía la batalla contra su propio deseo, corriéndose con el nombre de su hermano resonando en los más oscuros resquicios de su mente.

Entre jadeos desquiciados, la euforia se le pasaba con demasiada rapidez. Su cuerpo seguía siendo abusado salvajemente mientras él recuperaba la sobriedad del que acaba de enfrentarse desnudo a su mayor secreto.

Sólo entonces, en los breves segundos que le tomaba al agua lavar el semen de sus manos, Sasuke quería morir.

Quería desaparecer.

Quería terminar con la humillación de amar tanto que odiar, no era más que la eterna agonía de negarse a sí mismo.

La eterna agonía de lo imposible.

 

**-(VI)-**

 

Sólo Itachi podía encontrar algún consuelo en un día miserable como aquel, tan frío y oscuro como la tormenta que había comenzado en su interior.

¿Por qué tenía dudas ahora? ¿Por qué la ansiedad creciente ante la culminación de sus planes? La lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro le daba el alivio de las lágrimas que hacía años se habían secado por completo.

“Es raro verte tan inquieto, Itachi-san. ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?”

Medio en burla medio en serio, la voz de Kisame le alcanzó con una precisión casi increíble. Que su compañero de equipo pudiera leerle tan bien debería preocuparle más, pero ahora sólo le dejaba exhausto, convencido de que había errado en alguna vuelta el camino a casa.

“No” contestó impasible. “Todo debe proceder como está planeado”.

“Estas jugando en las manos de Pain, eso es extraño de ti”.

“Ya no me queda tiempo”.

Kisame calló entonces, entendiendo bien a que se refería. El fuego le consumía el pecho, destruyendo su cuerpo más rápido de lo que la medicina podía curar. Su muerte era inevitable ahora y sólo las circunstancias en la que esta acontecería, importaban.

En el momento de devolver lo que había robado, el estoico Uchiha se sorprendió a sí mismo vacilando ante el fin que él mismo había planeado. Ser el centro del universo para Sasuke era tan adictivo, tan vital en su vida, que por primera vez se encontró deseando prolongar la agonía tan sólo para seguir siendo la barrera frente a su hermano, inamovible, insuperable, recibiendo su odio y su pasión a partes iguales.

¿Era egoísta por seguir queriendo a Sasuke sólo para él? Por desear ser lo único que ocupe sus pensamientos, lo único que lo motive y lo obsesione, lo que domine su destino sin que él mismo sepa que tan sometido está a su voluntad, a su capricho, a su propia pasión.

Madara quería robárselo, ahora lo sabía bien. Pero Sasuke era suyo. Suyo para joder, suyo para destrozar a placer, suyo para enderezarlo de nuevo.

Un gruñido que pasaba por risa acabó con sus cavilaciones. “Si no te conociera, diría que estás llorando, Itachi-san”.

Itachi lloraba sí, pero no con sus ojos. Lloraba por Sasuke con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma y con lo poco que restaba de su humanidad.

 

**-(VII)-**

 

Forzando un pie a moverse delante del otro, Sasuke avanzaba con lentitud por los lúgubres pasadizos que formaban el escondite de Madara. Buscaba en el laberinto subterráneo una habitación en particular, pero todas en las que asomaba su cabeza parecían iguales: oscuras, hostiles, llenas de extraños artefactos innombrables por los que no sentía ninguna curiosidad. Todas tenían el mismo olor a muerte saturando el aire.

En esta tarea, su cuerpo cooperaba de mala gana, y su alma protestaba cada movimiento con auténticos espasmos de agonía, rogándole a cada paso que se detuviera de una vez.

Y Sasuke quería hacerle caso y echarse a dormir para siempre; olvidarlo todo hasta que su cuerpo se disolviera hecho polvo. Pero su conciencia no le dejaba descansar, las palabras de Madara zumbando molestas en su cabeza le azuzaban a buscar una respuesta.

Tenía que hacer esto ahora o ya nunca encontraría las fuerzas necesarias.

Cuando finalmente encontró la habitación que buscaba, perdió toda noción del mundo hasta que se percató de la textura desgastada de la sábana que sostenía apretada entre sus puños. Había cerrado los ojos mientras tiraba de ella, avergonzado de su propia debilidad. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, el cuerpo desnudo y maltratado de su hermano mayor parecía estar en otra dimensión distinta a la suya.

Aun estando muerto, Itachi lucía imponente. Hermoso como siempre fue en vida; letal, reservado e imposiblemente distante. Ahora con verdades opuestas dando tumbos en su mente, Sasuke no podía refrenar ninguno de sus sentimientos, reprimidos por tanto tiempo bajo la pretensión de la venganza justa.

Buscó enseguida su mano y se encogió de dolor ante las terribles quemaduras que ahora le afeaban hasta los brazos, borrando la familiaridad en la carne chamuscada. Esas manos que le acariciaban con afecto, agitando sus cabellos cuando le felicitaba: _‘¡Buen trabajo, Sasuke!’_

Acercándose más, acarició luego el rostro inerte, su palidez hiriéndole la piel como si estuviese prendido en fuego y no frío con el rigor de la muerte.  Una venda cubría las cuencas vacías de sus ojos impidiéndole la familiaridad de disfrutar de las largas pestañas y de los ojos negros como los suyos.

“¿Itachi?”

Queriendo borrar el silencio de su respuesta, Sasuke le besó con fuerza y torpeza a partes iguales. Trataba de luchar contra la odiosa frialdad pasando su lengua una y otra vez entre los labios, buscando también ese sabor que recordaba en la vigilia de sus noches, y que no sabía si había sido un sueño o no. Apartándose para dejar libre un gimoteo, recordó que las lágrimas de Itachi habían resultado ser reales. Entonces también lo serían sus besos, pensó desesperado, renovando sus intentos por capturar el pasado que le fue robado.

Pero por mucho buscar, ya no quedaba nada de él allí. Su hermano se había marchado de nuevo y él seguía estando vacío por dentro.

_‘Lo siento Sasuke, ésta será la última vez’._

Subiéndose con cuidado en la camilla, recostó su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano, escondiendo su rostro contra el rígido cuello, mientras memorizaba con la yema de sus dedos cada curva, cada forma, cada cicatriz que le marcaban.

Compartiendo caricias cada vez más frenéticas, buscaba desentrañar los secretos de aquellos imposibles que habían desaparecido con el tiempo y con los engaños. Los por qués perdieron rápido todo sentido, la necesidad de buscar respuestas también, remplazados por la conocida y sobrecogedora necesidad de la venganza.

Al final, su hermano había querido liberarle y hacer de él un héroe mientras Sasuke no quería nada más que seguir atado a él, aferrándose a las viejas cadenas que él había abandonado tras su muerte.

Odiar era, después de todo, lo único real que le quedaba de Itachi.

_‘Lo siento Itachi, pero este es sólo el comienzo’._

Entonces, perdido en el abrazo macabro, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y ya nunca más volvería a salir de aquella triste oscuridad.

 

-o-


End file.
